


Enséñame

by akxmin



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Frottage, Inappropriate Behavior, Jesse needs a hug, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: El comportamiento de Jesse Pinkman no amerita una suspensión y en su lugar es enviado a la oficina del nuevo consejero vocacional, el Sr. White, con el propósito de llegar al fondo de sus problemas de conducta.
Relationships: Walter White/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Enséñame

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hace unos días volví a verme Breaking Bad y no pude evitar emparejar tóxicamente a estos dos, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto así que espero que ustedes también disfruten leyéndolo. Es mi primer trabajo para este fandom así que sean amables conmigo por favor.

Esta vez es peor. No amerita detención automática. Ni siquiera una suspensión. Sino una visita a la oficina del consejero vocacional.

Jesse las odia más que nada.

Odia sentarse en las oficinas cursis y con aroma a flores de mujer de mediana edad mirando una pared llena de palabras insípidamente trilladas: " _los_ _sueños no funcionan a menos que los hagas realidad_ ", " _enseña a un niño a tocar un corazón_ ", y la más hija de puta, _"vive para reír"_ , mientras chupa con fuerza caramelos duros y escucha la misma vieja mierda de: "Eres tan brillante, Jesse, si te _aplicaras_ " y "queremos ayudarte" que ha estado escuchando desde la escuela primaria.

Pero hoy no irá a a ver a la Sra. Hansen o la Sra. Myhre o la Sra. Vik. No, lo están enviando con el nuevo consejero, el Sr. White, que Jesse ha escuchado es un bastardo aterrador con mal genio.

_—Es un hijo de puta, hombre —le dijo Badger durante el almuerzo la semana pasada—. Me hizo correr alrededor del gimnasio hasta que vomité._

_—Ayer detuvo una pelea en el salón de ciencias —intervino Jane—. Levantó a los dos chicos del piso, uno en cada mano, ¡como si no pesaran nada! No estoy inventando esta mierda. Yo estuve ahí._

_—¿Quieres escuchar algo aún más jodido? —dijo Pete, inclinándose—. Este tipo tiene al director por las pelotas. Puede salirse con la suya con cualquier cosa. Nadie lo denunciará. Puede abofetear a los niños, insultarlos, hacer que los expulsen, lo que quiera. Todo el mundo está cagado de miedo._

_—Él era una especie de sicario o algo así —añadió Badger siniestramente._

_—Ese maldito ex-convicto está aquí para violarnos a todos —Jane negó con la cabeza._

_—Quizás quieras anotar tu trasero en la lista de lesionados por ahora, Pinkman._

_—Sí, hasta que encontremos alguna manera de sacar a este tipo de la escuela._

_—Preferiblemente antes de que convierta nuestros culos en aros de hula._

Por supuesto, Badger, Jane y Pete son unos mentirosos compulsivos, revoltosos, fumadores, y reyes del drama _por excelencia_ , así que tal vez estén exagerando. Tienen que estarlo. Eso es lo que Jesse sigue diciéndose a sí mismo cuando el director Goodman, con una mano firme sobre su hombro, lo conduce por el pasillo a través de un oscuro y serpenteante laberinto de oficinas administrativas.

Llega a la puerta al final del laberinto, la abre y anuncia—: Señor White, tengo a Jesse Pinkman aquí para verlo.

—Bien —retumba una voz profunda—. Déjalo pasar.

El estómago de Jesse se hunde hasta el fondo de sus Vans. Jura que el director Goodman le sonríe mientras mantiene la puerta abierta y le permite pasar. La puerta se cierra detrás de él y Jesse se congela como un pequeño animal atrapado en los faros de un vehículo que se aproxima.

El hombre sentado detrás de la placa del escritorio que lleva su nombre, _WHITE_ , sonríe agradablemente y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Señor Pinkman.

La piel de Jesse pica con calor. Su boca se seca. Le empiezan a sudar las manos. Sin cabello. Nariz bonita. Mandíbula cuadrada. La cantidad perfecta de barba. Hombros anchos. Una profunda corbata rojo carmesí alrededor de su cuello. Su chaqueta colgando casualmente del respaldo de su silla.

Él traga saliva.

Sus manos son amplias, con dedos sorprendentemente largos y bien formados, y uñas bien cuidadas. Sin anillo de boda. Quizás está divorciado. Un tipo con su historial probablemente ya ha tenido tres o cuatro esposas. Eso o es gay.

El corazón de Jesse late en su pecho. Junta sus manos torpemente sobre su regazo, por si acaso sus esperanzas aumentan.

—Pareces nervioso —dice el Sr. White. Extiende las manos y señala la silla vacía frente a su escritorio—. Toma asiento. Relájate. ¿Quieres agua?

Jesse traga seco y se lame los labios. De repente, lo consume una sed desesperada y se está asando. ¿Hace calor aquí o se está sofocando?

—Claro —balbucea, y se sienta rígidamente.

La silla del Sr. White cruje mientras rueda hacia atrás y se vuelve hacia la pequeña mini nevera que está en el suelo. Un momento después, está sosteniendo una botella helada de Evian. Jesse se inclina sobre el escritorio, arrebata la botella resbaladiza y coloca sus brazos contra sus costados. Abre la botella y bebe la mitad como si se hubiera perdido en el desierto durante una semana.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta el señor White. Sus vívidos ojos miran a Jesse con atención.

Jesse no confía en sí mismo para hablar todavía, así que asiente y mete la botella entre sus muslos. Se estremece ante la humedad fría que se filtra a través de sus jeans.

Después de una pausa pensativa, el Sr. White mira la carpeta abierta frente a él. En el lado izquierdo está el perfil de estudiante de Jesse y su horario de clases actual. En el lado derecho está su registro disciplinario. Un montón multicolor de papeles (boletas de detención, boletas de retraso, excusas falsas del médico y notas de ausencia) engrapadas y sujetas a la carpeta con un clip de tres centímetros.

De repente, Jesse está avergonzado. No tiene idea de por qué. Cada vez que sacan sus registros de estudiante del archivo y los abren como un tomo de horror, le produce una desquiciada sensación de satisfacción. Las miradas alarmadas en los rostros de los consejeros lo hacen sentir orgulloso, realizado. Presumiblemente superior a estas simpáticas personas con sus insignificantes reglas y sus aburridas vidas.

Pero no ahora, no. No mientras observa cómo se forman pliegues profundos entre las cejas del señor White.

—Hm —pasa una página y sigue leyendo.

Jesse traga saliva. Suda. Se retuerce en su asiento.

El reloj de la pared marca cada segundo lento y enloquecedor. Las luces fluorescentes zumban constantemente en lo alto. Al final del pasillo, suena un teléfono. Es respondido después del segundo tono. Sus mejillas están ardiendo, su corazón late con fuerza, su pierna derecha comienza a rebotar como si estuviera tocando la bateria en una puta banda de jazz. Una atracción cruda y furiosa arde dentro de él, dominando su miedo e incertidumbre.

Por fin, el señor White levanta la cabeza.

—Tienes un buen historial, Jesse.

 _Estoy seguro de que tú también,_ piensa Jesse, y la idea de este hombre en un traje naranja y esposas lo hace sonreír.

El señor White frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que es gracioso?

La sonrisa cae de la cara de Jesse.

—No, señor —sus ojos se abren alarmados. Nunca antes había llamado "señor" o "señora" a nadie. Simplemente se le escapó. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

El señor White se mueve en su silla.

—Bueno. Porque _mierdas_ como esta —sostiene la carpeta—. No es motivo de risa. Puede afectar seriamente el curso de tu vida adulta. Créeme, lo sé. La escuela secundaria es un lugar donde comienzan grandes cosas, pero también es el lugar donde grandes cosas pueden terminar. Si lo arruinas ahora, puede tener graves consecuencias para ti en el futuro. ¿Lo entiendes?

Jesse parpadea. Todavía está colgado por el hecho de que un maestro acaba de decir "mierda" delante de él.

—Sí —dice, aunque no puede recordar las últimas seis palabras que le dijeron.

El Sr. White se recuesta en su silla y mira fijamente a Jesse. Jesse se decide a mirarlo de vuelta y se siente como un gusano siendo observado por un pájaro grande y hambriento.

La idea lo inquieta aún más en su silla.

La expresión del señor White se ablanda abruptamente. Suspira, pone las manos sobre el escritorio y se pone de pie. Se mueve hacia el frente de su escritorio como un tigre, feroz y silencioso. Se sienta en el borde de su escritorio, y la atención de Jesse, por mucho que intente resistirse, se ve inmediatamente atraída hacia su entrepierna.

O el señor White se metió un par de calcetines de lana del ejército esta mañana o tiene una polla como una pitón birmana. Mierda. Toda esa carne, ese enorme y varonil paquete, está a solo un metro de Jesse. Al alcance de su mano. Jesse puede oler su colonia, o tal vez es desodorante, agradable y ligero, con toques de hierba de limón y palo de rosa. Ningún hombre heterosexual usaría una fragancia como esa. Es demasiado agradable, demasiado sutil.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Jesse se transforman en murciélagos. Murciélagos rabiosos y hambrientos con sed de sangre.

—No siento que nos estemos conectando tan bien, Jesse —dice el señor White, y Jesse vuelve a mirar su rostro. Está gesticulando con sus manos, su cabeza y sus brazos moviéndose con gracia—. Establecer una conexión es muy importante para mí. Es cómo aprendemos a confiar, a respetarnos el uno al otro. Así es como puedo ayudarte —sonríe y mira a Jesse entre sus pestañas—. Ahora mismo tienes esta pared a tu alrededor, esta pequeña burbuja protectora, y lo entiendo. Es una defensa. Es tu escudo, es como evitas que te lastimen. Pero también te mantiene aislado. Evita que otros te contacten, y no puedo contactarte a menos que me dejes entrar, Jesse.

Jesse casi frunce el ceño ante la insinuación. Maldita sea, ya se está imaginando al Sr. White levantándose de su escritorio de pie entre las piernas de Jesse, su entrepierna tan cerca de la cara de Jesse que puede sentir el calor irradiando como un-...

—¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? —la amable voz del señor White saca a Jesse de su fantasía—. ¿Que tipo de películas te gustan? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Tienes pasatiempos, sigues algún deporte?

La boca de Jesse se abre. El corazón de Jesse late en su pecho mientras otras partes de él continúan endureciéndose. Le cuesta formar palabras, y falla.

—Lo siento —dice el Sr. White—. Te estoy poniendo en un aprieto. Esto no es un interrogatorio, lo juro. Solo estoy tratando de conocerte. El director me ha asignado como tu consejero vocacional personal por el resto de tu tiempo aquí, por lo que tendremos mucho tiempo para aprender uno del otro en los próximos tres años.

Jesse sabe que su edad y grado están impresos en esa carpeta detrás del culo del Sr. White. Simplemente está simplificando las preguntas, convirtiéndolas en simples "sí" o "no" en lugar de respuestas prolijas. Tratando de que se abra. Es bueno, Jesse le dará eso. Probablemente tenga algún tipo de grado avanzado en psicología que no cuelga de su pared. Pero Jesse no se ofende. Todo lo contrario.

—Cuatro, en realidad —finalmente dice—. Perdí un año en la secundaria. Segundo grado.

El señor White asiente.

—Eso explicaría por qué tus notas son buenas únicamente cuando realmente te presentas a clase. Tu registro de tareas podría mejorar.

—Odio la tarea —dice Jesse. Es la verdad. La escuela ya consume bastante de su vida. No va a permitir que invada su tiempo personal más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo que reescribir conceptos que ya ha aprendido.

—Entiendo totalmente —dice el Sr. White con una risa cordial—. Solía odiar las tareas escolares. Pasé todos los veranos retomando las clases que reprobé. Pero tú, Jesse, eres bastante talentoso. Creo que si trabajamos con sus maestros, podríamos mejorar tus calificaciones.

Ah. Ahora la conversación empieza a sonar familiar. Sin embargo, todavía se siente como si lo estuvieran guiando a través de un elaborado baile en lugar de abordar el problema real.

Él entrecierra los ojos.

—No se trata de mis calificaciones. Ni siquiera se trata de la bomba fétida en la cafetería. ¿O sí?

—No —dice el Sr. White en voz baja. Junta sus manos en su regazo, obstruyendo totalmente la vista de Jesse—. Se trata de _ti_. Supongo que puedes pensar en esto como una intervención. El director Goodman ve tu potencial, pero también te ve luchando. Por eso te envió a mí. Manejo los casos difíciles, los estudiantes que viven en hogares abusivos, los matones, los niños con problemas graves. Pero antes de poder ayudarlos, necesito saber qué está pasando en sus vidas. Quiero saber qué está pasando en _tu_ vida, Jesse. ¿Qué hay detrás de todo este alboroto? ¿Qué tiene el mal comportamiento que te resulta tan atractivo? Actúas mal en clase a diario. Eres académicamente deshonesto. Te han sorprendido vendiendo respuestas de exámenes. Le gastas bromas a los profesores, atormentas a los estudiantes de primer año, fomentas el caos, dañas la propiedad escolar...

—Nadie puede probar que fui yo —espeta Jesse—. Odio estar en la escuela. ¿Por qué querría venir aquí el fin de semana solo para pintar con aerosol las jodidas paredes?

El señor White lo mira con recelo.

—Encontraron las latas vacías en tu casillero el lunes por la mañana. Podrías haberlo hecho el viernes por la noche.

—¡Estaba estudiando arte ese semestre! Estuvimos pintando con aerosol accesorios para el departamento de teatro toda la semana. Ni siquiera eran del mismo tipo de pintura.

El señor White inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo es tu vida hogareña? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Algún problema financiero o problemas entre tus padres?

La naturaleza directa de las preguntas toma a Jesse con la guardia baja.

—Yo... ellos está bien —murmura. Agacha la cabeza y mira los zapatos del señor White. El corazón de Jesse late en sus oídos. Es solo otro estúpido consejero, no es diferente de los demás. ¿Por qué le preocupa lo que piensa este hombre? ¿Por qué de repente está tan desesperado por complacerlo, por encontrar su aprobación?

—¿Cómo es tu relación con ellos? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Inexistente?

—Buena.

—¿Son cercanos?

—Supongo. No lo sé. Son solo mis padres.

El Sr. White mira a Jesse como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas lentamente.

—¿Con qué frecuencia hablas con ellos? ¿Están mucho por aquí?

De repente, a Jesse ya no le importan las largas pestañas del Sr. White, sus bonitos ojos o su enorme polla. Él frunce el ceño y encorva los hombros.

—Está bien —dice amablemente el Sr. White—. Eres menor de edad, pero todo lo que digas aquí es confidencial. Nada sale de esta habitación a menos que alguien esté en peligro de sufrir daños físicos. Eso te incluye a ti.

Es reconfortante, supone Jesse, pero difícilmente aplicable en su caso. No está siendo abusado, ni descuidado. Es solo... el tercer ocupante de la casa. No recuerda la última vez que habló con su madre durante más de quince minutos. Probablemente cuando fueron a Disney World, cuando Jesse tenía nueve años. Eso fue hace seis años. La mayoría de los días Adam se va antes de que Jesse se levante por la mañana. A veces llega a casa por la tarde si no está trabajando en turnos dobles, pero eso es raro. Las cosas mejorarán después de eso, le promete. Como si fuera a hacer alguna diferencia para entonces.

La voz del señor White es un rugido suave y cálido—: ¿Estás solo, Jesse?

La respiración de Jesse se entrecorta y se queda quieto. No cree que nadie le haya preguntado eso nunca. Ni siquiera se lo ha preguntado a sí mismo. Pero ahora lo golpea con toda su fuerza. De repente está de pie y mirando hacia adentro, viéndose a sí mismo moverse a través de su existencia solitaria y aislada. Sólo ahora lo ve, el vacío, el anhelo. Su frágil e inútil esperanza de algo rico, profundo y significativo. Conexiones. Relaciones. Amistades. Amor. El tipo de amor que escucha en las canciones de la radio mientras dibuja en su cuaderno de bocetos a altas horas de la noche. El tipo de amor que ve en las películas en las que se cuela sin sus amigos porque solo quieren ver comedias juveniles estúpidas.

Dios, está solo. Tan jodidamente solo. Desde el día en que nació, solo. Solo.

Cuando Jesse levanta los ojos, están húmedos y relucientes.

—No.

Es mentira. Y ve que el Sr. White ve que es una mentira, porque el hombre toma una respiración lenta y profunda y apoya las manos en los muslos.

—¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? ¿Tienes alguno aquí en la escuela?

Jesse se encoge de hombros, sorbe su nariz y parpadea.

—Salgo con algunos chicos. Sin embargo, son idiotas. Estúpidos idiotas. Pero es mejor estar de su lado que no, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Sé cómo funciona el acoso.

Jesse se burla.

—No creo que haya sido intimidado nunca en su vida, señor White.

—Yo sí. Y he cometido una buena cantidad de acoso. Por eso estoy en esta línea de trabajo ahora. Quiero evitar que los niños pasen por la misma porquería por la que yo hice pasar a otros, evitar que terminen en la cárcel o en las drogas o en los obituarios. Quiero verlos triunfar, crecer y prosperar. Yo también quiero esto para ti, Jesse. Quiero verte feliz.

Jesse traga con fuerza y juega con la botella de agua entre sus piernas.

—Cuéntame un poco sobre tu vida hogareña. ¿Qué responsabilidades tienes? ¿Qué haces en la casa?

Jesse comienza a quitar la etiqueta de la botella. Sus uñas astilladas raspan contra el plástico.

—No mucho. Lavandería. Platos. Me cuido solo principalmente. Me dejan hacer prácticamente lo que quiera.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa con las reglas básicas? Toques de queda y cosas así.

—No tengo ninguno —sonríe nervioso en su regazo—. Creo que se sienten culpables por no ser cercanos. ¿Ya sabe? Quizás por eso son relajados conmigo. Ellos siempre me compran cosas... Supongo que compensando no estar allí.

El señor White enarca las cejas.

—Eres muy perceptivo.

Jesse levanta la cabeza.

—¿Tiene hijos, señor White?

El hombre sonríe.

—Uno. Un niño.

—Eso es bueno. Se ve como si fuera un buen padre —la sonrisa se endereza lentamente en una línea delgada y cautelosa.

—Entonces... ¿pasas mucho tiempo en casa solo?

—Algunas veces. Me quedo con Pete quizás dos o tres noches a la semana. Todo depende de cómo me sienta.

—¿Dirías que estás feliz con tu vida?

—No, realmente no.

No tiene sentido mentir al respecto.

Maldito este hombre. Maldito director Goodman. Maldita sea toda esta escuela de mierda y todos en ella, los profesores, los deportistas, los geeks, los don nadie, los perdedores a los que llama amigos. Jesse de repente quiere huir y nunca mirar atrás. Alejarse de todo, la soledad, el entumecimiento, la absoluta falta de significado. Es algo que ha pensado en hacer desde que tenía trece años, y cada año el impulso se vuelve más fuerte. De todos modos, no le queda nada aquí. No hay razón por la que deba quedarse.

Hasta ahora.

La boca del señor White se curva en una simpática curva.

—¿Hay algo que _te_ haga feliz?

—Yo-... —Jesse retrocede un poco—. No lo sé. ¿Quiere decir en general, o...?

—Justo ahora —el señor White señala enfáticamente las palabras—. ¿Qué te haría feliz _ahora mismo_?Podría ser cualquier cosa. Un millón de dólares. Tu propia isla tropical. Fama, fortuna, comida, lo que sea. ¿Qué te haría falta?

Jesse traga y deja que sus ojos mapeen cada rasgo del rostro del Sr. White.

A la mierda.

Bien podría seguir diciendo la verdad. Nada de lo que dice sale de esta habitación, ¿verdad?

—Un abrazo.

El señor White se queda quieto. Su rostro permanece neutral, pero Jesse puede ver la luz cambiando en sus ojos. Como reflejos azules bailando en un acuario verde destellante por la noche, interrumpidos por las sombras deslizantes de tiburones silenciosos y vigilantes.

—No me han abrazado desde... ni siquiera me acuerdo —eso es una mentira. Su madre lo abrazó en junio. Pero no es su abrazo lo que Jesse anhela en este momento.

Quiere sentir los brazos del señor White a su alrededor, formando una barrera protectora para mantenerlo cálido y a salvo. Quiere que su barba rasque la piel de su cuello, el cálido aliento en su oreja. Pero, sobre todo, quiere esa polla, esa enorme y gruesa bestia clavándose contra su muslo porque el señor White _lo desee._ Sería tan bueno ser querido por una vez. Ser tocado, apreciado, adorado. Mimado y acariciado. Ser bañado con la atención que solo recibe al trazar obscenidades con pintura en aerosol en la propiedad de la escuela, e incluso entonces, no es la atención que realmente quiere.

Quiere un hombre. Un hombre grande, cálido, con hombros anchos y manos grandes y gentiles. Un hombre que lo adore y lo abrace y lo cuide, que besará su cabeza y despeinará su cabello. Un hombre que lo recompense por ser un buen chico este semestre, chupando su polla y follándolo con los dedos tan fuerte que su culo arda.

En ese momento, se produce un cambio, las nubes de tormenta se mueven a través de un campo soleado y oscurecen la hierba. De repente se siente sereno, seguro de lo que quiere. Su timidez se evapora. El hambre reemplaza su ansiedad. Su polla se agita en sus jeans y su pulso se acelera. Es una situación delicada en la que se encuentra. Primero tiene que interpretar el papel, hacer que White crea que es solo un niño triste que necesita una figura paterna.

Se desliza hasta el borde de la silla y mira al señor White. Hace todo lo posible para abrir mucho los ojos e invocar sentimientos de vulnerabilidad y timidez, incluso mordiéndose el labio inferior. El Sr. White observa cada movimiento con ojos fijos y sin parpadear.

—Yo... yo sé que suena un poco extraño. Ni siquiera sé realmente por qué... n-no importa —se desliza hacia atrás en su asiento y gira la cabeza, finge vergüenza—. Esa fue una idea estúpida. Olvida que lo dije —apoya el codo en el brazo de la silla y se frota la frente como si estuviera en crisis—. Dios, soy tan _idiota_.

—No, Jesse, no eres un idiota. Entiendo.

Jesse lo mira esperanzado. Las lágrimas que ha convocado, una tarea fácil para alguien que sufre constantemente, ruedan por sus mejillas.

—¿Lo hace?

El señor White se echa hacia atrás y arranca un pañuelo de papel de la caja en su escritorio. Se lo da a Jesse.

—Sí. Los hombres jóvenes que crecen sin un padre o un hogar estable, pueden causar daño. También los que crecen con el tipo de padre equivocado. Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees.

El alivio que ilumina el rostro de Jesse es sólo medio falso.

—¿Entonces no crees que soy extraño por querer un abrazo?

—No. Es una cosa muy normal. En realidad, me alivia escucharlo —él sonríe. Abre los brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba y se sienta en el borde de su escritorio como un rey en su trono—. Cuando estés listo.

Por un momento, Jesse pierde la compostura. El corazón le da un vuelco en la boca y se levanta de la silla como si fuera una marioneta atada a una cuerda. La botella de agua aterriza en el piso alfombrado con un crujido, y cierra la brecha entre él y el Sr. White con un solo paso.

De pie entre los muslos del señor White, entrelaza sus brazos alrededor del hombre, y luego esos poderosos brazos envuelven a Jesse como si fuera una muñeca. encerrándolo completamente. Su olor llena las fosas nasales de Jesse. Jesse cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente, disfruta el momento en un nivel puramente saludable. Tan grande. Tan cálido. Tan lleno de comodidad y confianza. Confianza. Firmeza. Fuerza. Todo lo que un hombre debe ser. Todo lo que Jesse siempre ha querido en un padre.

Pero es demasiado tarde para eso. Lo que Jesse necesitaba nunca lo recibió, no cuando más importaba. Quizás si hubiera conocido al Sr. White cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, podría haber marcado la diferencia. No estaría plagado de deseos lascivos y fantasías sexualmente cargadas del Sr. White limpiando su escritorio con un golpe de su brazo y colocando a Jesse sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente, rasgando la ropa de Jesse y apretando contra él, llenando los oídos de Jesse con deliciosos gruñidos de "bebé" y "cariño" e "hijo".

Jesse se estremece y aprieta al Sr. White con más fuerza.

Oh, ser llamado hijo. Escuchar una voz profunda y masculina que le diga "buen trabajo, hijo" y "ese es mi chico", hace que Jesse sienta sus rodillas débiles.

Un gemido escapa de sus labios, un sonido demasiado erótico para ser interpretado como cualquier otra cosa, y es entonces cuando siente que el Sr. White se tensa.

Es ahora o nunca.

En el momento en que Jesse está aflojando sus brazos, siente una mano grande en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Forma un puño, atrapando el cabello de Jesse y lo aparta de una manera que solo es mínimamente dolorosa.

Los ojos del señor White brillan con furia apenas contenida. Antes era hermoso, pero ahora es ridículamente sexy. Sus cejas se juntan en un ceño temible, una profunda arruga formándose en el puente de su nariz. Su boca está abierta, jadea en silencio. Y Jesse, consumido por el miedo y el deseo, lo desea más que nada. Si pudiera mover la cabeza, lo besaría ahora mismo. Pero tiene otros objetivos más alcanzables.

Su mano llega a su destino, rozando la parte delantera de los pantalones del Sr. White. Caliente, un bulto suave y pesado. Los ojos del Sr. White se agrandan y sus dientes hacen clic juntos mientras contiene un gemido. Su mano, la que no tira del pelo de Jesse, se hunde y rodea la muñeca de Jesse. De repente, Jesse sostiene un puñado de bolas y una polla que se endurece rápidamente, es tan grande que tiene problemas para sujetarlo por completo.

Él deja escapar otro gemido indefenso y cuidadosamente acaricia los genitales del hombre, dándoles un ligero apretón tentativo. Los ojos del señor White se mueven hacia atrás y sus pestañas se agitan. Sacude la cabeza, mareado.

—¿Quieres algo de esto, Pinkman? —gruñe suavemente, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante y presionándose contra la pequeña mano de Jesse—. ¿Es así? ¿Quieres que papá arregle tu mierda? ¿Te corrija?

Jesse hace una mueca cuando el Sr. White tira de su cabello un poco más fuerte. El dolor en su cuero cabelludo es tan emocionante como la excitación entre sus piernas. Nunca pensó que estaría en mierda como esta. Se aprende algo nuevo cada dia.

—Sí, necesito un papá —confiesa entrecortadamente—. Por favor. Ayúdeme, señor White. Necesito un pa... _¡ah!_

El Sr. White gruñe y tira aún más fuerte, haciendo que la cabeza de Jesse se incline hacia atrás y exponga su garganta. Jesse gime y sonríe, delirando de lujuria. Todo se siente tan bien, incluso el dolor. Es algo, al menos.

—Tienes dieciséis —dice el Sr. White—. Un maldito bebé.

—Yo podría ser su bebé —jadea Jesse, parpadeando hacia el techo—. Necesito estructura y disciplina. Sabe que lo hago. ¿Cuáles son sus reglas? Dígame y haré lo que quiera, señor White. Me arrodillaré y le chuparé la polla ahora mismo. Por favor. Puede besarme. Juegue conmigo. No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro. Yo-...

Las manos del Sr. White se sueltan repentinamente y encuentran nuevas posiciones, su derecha sujetando la parte posterior del cuello de Jesse, su izquierda la cintura de los jeans de Jesse. Él empuja al niño hacia adelante unos centímetros más. Jesse finalmente puede mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Siente el duro toque de los nudillos contra la suave capa de grasa de su vientre. Su erección frotándose contra el interior del muslo del Sr. White.

—Tengo cuarenta años —dice el Sr. White, sus ojos recorriendo la cara de Jesse—. Trabajé duro para llegar a donde estoy, y no voy a dejar que un mocoso precoz como tú haga que me despidan. No tengo ningún problema con perder mi trabajo. He perdido puestos de trabajo antes, pero _no_ —se aprieta el agarre alrededor de Jesse—, iré de nuevo a la cárcel. ¿Me entiendes?

El corazón de Jesse se enfría como el hielo.

Entonces Badger, Jane y Pete tenían razón. Este hombre es un ex convicto. Peligroso. Probablemente un asesino. Podría matar a Jesse y hacer que pareciera un accidente. Un suicidio. Por alguna razón, eso excita a Jesse aún más.

Dios, crecer sin sus padres realmente presente lo jodió, ¿verdad?

—Yo... no quiero que vaya a la cárcel —Jesse advierte. Su rostro es desesperado y honesto—. No quiero que pierda su trabajo. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero que se quede. Lo quiero... lo quiero a usted.

Vuelve a acariciar el paquete del señor White. Frota su pulgar contra lo que cree que es la cabeza de su polla. Se miran a los ojos y Jesse lo siente palpitar.

—Por favor, señor White. Hay tanto que podría enseñarme. Tanto podría aprender de un hombre como usted. Y quiero aprender. Por favor, quiero que me enseñe. No esta mierda que están enseñando aquí. Quiero saber lo _que_ usted sabe.

La mano en la parte posterior de su cuello se aprieta. El señor White se inclina hacia delante hasta que están casi nariz con nariz.

—No soy un profesor. Soy un consejero vocacional.

—Entonces guíeme. Aconsejeme —Jesse masajea la polla en su mano y se lame los labios—. Dígame adónde tengo que ir.

Sigue una pausa de cinco segundos. Luego, el Sr. White suelta a Jesse y señala al otro lado de la habitación.

—La puerta. Ahora.

Jesse se queda quieto. Se aleja y se aleja, su rostro es una máscara herida de confusión y anhelo. La mirada de acero del señor White no vacila. Jesse se demora un momento o dos, esperando un cambio. Cuando no llega, se vuelve y camina hacia la puerta. Agarrando la manija, abre la cerradura. Antes de volver a cerrarla y poner el pestillo un chasquido metálico.

Se vuelve hacia el Sr. White, que está enrojecido y encaramado en el borde de su escritorio con la erección más grande que Jesse haya visto amenazando con atravesar la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta con la voz más frágil y delicada que puede invocar.

El señor White traga. El nudo en su garganta sube y baja. Está extrañamente sereno, su boca forma una pequeña línea recta.

—Sí, está bien —levanta el brazo y hace señas—. Ven aquí, _cariño_.

Jesse casi se pierde ante el "cariño". Respira hondo, trata de mantenerse estable y tropieza al dar su primer paso por la habitación. Flota el resto del camino y aterriza suavemente en los brazos del Sr. White. El hombre lo abraza con fuerza, acomoda el cuerpo de Jesse cómodamente entre sus piernas y comienza a acariciar su cabello como el pelaje de una amada mascota.

—Lo siento si te asusté —murmura, y Jesse siente que esa voz profunda y terrenal resuena en la médula de sus huesos—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para intimidarte. Fue la forma incorrecta de empezar y pido disculpas. A veces mi temperamento se apodera de mí. Todavía estoy tratando de trabajar en eso.

Un gemido se acumula en la garganta de Jesse. Se inclina hacia el toque del Sr. White como un gato en celo, hambriento por más de este suave contacto.

—Está bien. Probablemente me lo merecía. De hecho... —se aparta lo suficiente para poder mirar los ojos oscuros y entrecerrados del señor White—. Me gustó un poco. Amor duro, así lo llaman, ¿verdad? Como recibir azotes —audazmente, estira la mano y juega con el nudo de la corbata del Sr. White—. Pero nunca antes me han golpeado.

El señor White sonríe. Luego desliza su mano por la espalda de Jesse y agarra su nalga. Sus uñas raspan con fuerza la mezclilla mientras escarba. Jesse toma aire y agarra al Sr. White por los hombros. El latido entre sus piernas se intensifica.

—¿Es eso lo que necesita, señor Pinkman? ¿Un poco de castigo corporal para ayudarlo a encaminarse correctamente?

Jesse sonríe, alimentándose de su diversión. Solo otra forma de aprobación.

—Quiero decir todo lo que digo, señor White.

El hombre tararea, complacido. Suena como el ronroneo de una bestia. Él acerca a Jesse hacia él y sus rostros se tocan, sus narices se presionan contra las mejillas del otro, las cejas se frotan, sus alientos se mezclan húmedos y pesados. Lo más cerca posible de besar sin tener que hacerlo.

—Está bien —dice finalmente, en voz baja—. Ve y limpia el sofá. Tendremos nuestra primera sesión de terapia allí —le da una palmadita en el trasero a Jesse y lo suelta.

Los sentidos de Jesse se tambalean.

—Sí señor.

Se desliza fuera del abrazo del Sr. White y se mueve hacia el pequeño sofá de dos plazas en la esquina. Se encuentra entre dos archivadores altos, de color masilla, la tapicería anticuada y raída. Probablemente apoyó a más culos adolescentes angustiados que todos los padres solteros del país juntos. Actualmente está ocupado por unas pocas cajas de leche de plástico llenas de carpetas, marcadores y cartulinas de colores. Jesse obedientemente las quita una por una y las coloca en el piso. Preparando la escena. Haciéndolo por papá.

Sus ojos amenazan con rodar hacia atrás cuando una ola de excitación lo recorre. Su polla presiona incómodamente contra su cremallera.

—Está bien, eso es suficiente.

Jesse le da al sofá un último roce y se da vuelta. El señor White está de pie ahora y su corbata ha desaparecido. Jesse la ve en el escritorio detrás de él. Su cuello está desabrochado, sus antebrazos se mueven mientras se quita el cinturón. Las hebillas hacen clic y el cuero se roza, y Jesse está aterrorizado y excitado por la sensación premonitoria. El cinturón se desliza a través de las trabillas del pantalón y se libera. El Sr. White lo dobla por la mitad y lo golpea suavemente contra su palma izquierda.

Parece que podría matar a un hombre a golpes. Probablemente lo haya hecho, en algún momento de su vida. Su erección sobresale obscenamente en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Ahora quítate la ropa. Toda ella. Y mírame cuando lo hagas. Quiero ver lo bonito que eres.

Jesse se estremece.

—Sí, papi.

Las fosas nasales del Sr. White se ensanchan, y Jesse jura que puede escuchar los puntos en los pantalones del hombre estallar. La bestia quiere salir y lo quiere a él.

 _Un día,_ piensa Jesse mientras se quita la chaqueta y comienza a desabrocharse los jeans, _un día voy a montar eso. Incluso si me abre y muero, voy a montar eso._

Se desnuda hasta los calcetines y se para ante la mirada evaluadora del señor White. Nunca ha estado desnudo delante de nadie. No desde que era un niño y su madre solía bañarlo. Pero aquí está ahora, en la escuela, de todos los lugares, sus partes suaves y pálidas que rara vez ven la luz del sol en plena exhibición para el hombre de cuarenta años que será su nuevo _papá_. El hombre que algún día embestirá su hermosa polla en el culo de Jesse y lo follará como el infierno.

Piel de gallina aparece en los brazos de Jesse y sus pezones se tensan en duras protuberancias rosadas. Su polla está paralela al suelo y sus bolas se encogen entre sus piernas ya sea por el aire acondicionado o por su propia disposición.

—Dije _toda_ tu ropa.

Oh, mierda. Sus calcetines. Se olvidó de sus malditos calcetines.

El terror atraviesa a Jesse. El terror de la desaprobación, de hacer algo mal. De no complacer a papá. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sensible, tan delicado? Se agacha, se quita los calcetines y se vuelve a enderezar. La preocupación regresa a la cara del Sr. White por un momento. La mirada de un padre preocupado.

—Está bien, Jesse. No tengas miedo. No voy a lastimarte —hace una pausa, luego mira el cinturón en su mano—. No de una manera que no sea útil para ti. Solo confía en mí, cariño. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

El corazón de Jesse late en su pecho y en sus sienes.

—Confío en usted, señor White.

El señor White parpadea sus largas pestañas, sonríe y se acerca. Se para lo suficientemente cerca como para que Jesse pueda sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiando de él como el sol de verano. El Sr. White comienza a frotar el cinturón arriba y abajo de la ansiosa polla de Jesse. Se engancha varias veces; lo levanta, luego se desliza libremente y vuelve a su posición original. La humedad comienza a brillar en la punta y las rodillas de Jesse comienzan a temblar.

—La confianza es importante —murmura el señor White—. Más importante que cualquier cosa, de verdad. Si no tengo tu confianza, me resulta difícil ayudarte. Y realmente quiero ayudarte, Jesse. Eres muy especial. Lo supe desde el momento en que leí tu archivo por primera vez. Un joven especial, tan inteligente y talentoso. Y muy hermoso. Probablemente eres el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Una cosita tan bonita.

Agarra a Jesse por la barbilla e inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, frotando su pulgar sobre la mandíbula lisa de la que aún no ha brotado su primer cabello áspero.

Jesse cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro entrecortado. Cumplidos. Atención completa. Lo absorbe como una planta deshidratada. Se siente maravilloso. Se siente real, no como las felicitaciones aburridas, vacías, de diez palabras o menos que recibe por aprobar un examen o completar una tarea a tiempo. _Esto_ es adictivo. El quiere más. Quiere hacer cosas para ganar más elogios, pero solo si el elogio proviene de este hombre.

El Sr. White juega con él durante unos minutos, ahuecando y acariciando la cara de Jesse mientras lo manipula con el cinturón. Arrastra el borde a través de los pezones de Jesse, lo que provoca un jadeo tembloroso, y tira de sus tiernos testículos rosados un par de veces. Jesse comienza a gotear profusamente. Tres gotas de preciado pre-seminal aterrizan en la alfombra barata y dejan manchas oscuras.

El Sr. White le da un último roce al labio inferior de Jesse con el pulgar y luego se aleja, pasando a su lado. Se sienta en el sofá, se hunde y abre las piernas, y se golpea el muslo dos veces seguidas.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Jesse se resiste, su inexperiencia de repente lo alcanza. ¿Cómo se supone que debe hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa si no puede encontrar una posición cómoda? ¿Y si esto no va a funcionar? Afortunadamente, el Sr. White ve su aprensión y viene a su rescate.

—Solo acuéstate en mi regazo. Boca abajo —él extiende una mano—. Aquí, te ayudaré.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Jesse avanza. El Sr. White lo toma suavemente de la mano y lo guía a su posición. Jesse se estira a través del enorme y cálido regazo del hombre, y finalmente termina con la cabeza baja en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, con las piernas dobladas y los pies apuntando hacia el techo, todo su peso girando en la pierna izquierda del Sr. White. Puede sentir la sangre subiendo a su cabeza. Su culo desnudo está en el aire, la polla y bolas colgando en el vacío entre las piernas del hombre, siente el aire fresco a su alrededor, nada que tocar o frotar.

De repente, esto es aterrador. Aquí está, tendido sobre las piernas de un hombre que tiene la edad suficiente para ser su padre, es físicamente capaz de matarlo en menos de un minuto y es muy probable que haya ido a prisión por hacer exactamente eso. Y Jesse confía en este hombre, este extraño, para azotarlo y llenar un vacío con forma de papá en su vida.

Realmente espera no estar cometiendo un gran error.

Pero luego siente las manos del señor White sobre él, cálidas, gentiles y fuertes, una en el medio de su espalda, estabilizándolo, y la otra agarrando una de sus nalgas, y todas las aprensiones de Jesse son expulsadas. Sus músculos pélvicos se aprietan por sí mismos y su erección se mueve como una bandera feliz. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la pierna del Sr. White, gime, se estremece y finalmente se rinde a cualquier destino que le aguarde.

—Tienes un trasero hermoso —gruñe el Sr. White, amasando una pequeña y carnosa nalga—. Tan suave, como un pequeño durazno —aprieta con fuerza y luego suelta, se mueve hacia el otro lado, agarrando y masajeando. Tira de la suave carne blanca hacia un lado y revela el color rosa oscuro del agujero de Jesse—. Bonito aquí también.

Los ojos de Jesse se abren de par en par cuando el dedo del Sr. White se frota contra él, dibujando un círculo alrededor de las ardientes arrugas aterciopeladas de su piel. Presiona en el centro, atreviéndose a penetrar. Jesse se aprieta reflexivamente y se pone rígido. El dedo se retira inmediatamente.

—No estás listo para eso todavía, por lo que veo. Eso está bien. Algun día tal vez.

De repente, las voces de Badger, Jane y Pete regresan volando a Jesse en una ráfaga de símbolos de peligro amarillos y naranjas:

_Ese maldito ex-convicto está aquí para violarnos a todos._

_Culos en aros de hula._

_Estamos todos jodidos_

Sin previo aviso, el Sr. White golpea el trasero de Jesse con la palma de la mano. Jesse se sacude en su regazo y jadea ruidosamente, sus genitales se balancean en el aire como un cebo.

—Ahora mismo solo necesitas algo de disciplina. Un pequeño ajuste de actitud para ayudarte a aprender algo de respeto.

Otro golpe. Los ojos de Jesse arden. Una mueca enloquecida divide su rostro. Su carne se sacude por el impacto, su polla palpita con entusiasmo, sus bolas hormiguean y se tensan.

—Si estás callado y lo tomas como un niño grande —golpe—, entonces pensaré en recompensarte. Pero solo si eres bueno —golpe—. Me gustaría terminar esta acción disciplinaria con una nota positiva, si es posible —golpe—. ¿Cómo estás ahí abajo, cariño? —golpe—. ¿Es esto lo que querías?

—S-sí, señor —chilla Jesse. Su culo está tan caliente que debe estar brillando. La mano firme del señor White le da otra bofetada. Las réplicas recorren la grasa y sus músculos inferiores. Una cadena de líquido transparente comienza el largo y lento descenso desde el extremo del pene de Jesse hasta la alfombra de abajo.

—Bueno. Me gusta que estemos en la misma página. Ahora podemos empezar a avanzar juntos.

Hay un intermedio de tres segundos antes de que caiga el siguiente golpe. Esta vez, es con el cinturón: un sonido afilado y carnoso resuena en la habitación cuando la correa de cuero deja una línea rosa en el trasero de Jesse.

Casi grita. Lo ahoga en el último segundo y todo lo que escapa es un gimoteo.

El señor White frota una mano tranquilizadora sobre la marca fresca.

—Tienes que estar callado, bebé. No puedo trabajar si no mantienes la boca cerrada.

Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Jesse, una que no es falsa.

—Lo siento, papi. Estaré callado.

El Sr. White sonríe y acaricia la parte baja de la espalda de Jesse.

—Ese es mi chico.

La polla de Jesse salta hacia adelante ante el codiciado título, enviando otra salpicadura al suelo. Cierra los ojos y clava los dedos en la pierna del Sr. White.

—Golpéame de nuevo. Por favor —susurra—. Lo necesito.

El señor White lo hace. Su rostro es una máscara rígida mientras administra cada golpe cuidadoso y medido. Jesse hace una mueca, se retuerce, gotea como una vela caliente. El señor White vuelve a levantar el cinturón.

Su trasero arde, un dolor caliente, punzante como agujas y fuego, pero le está haciendo algo. Algo está ocurriendo en su cerebro. Esto no debería estar pasando. Las cosas que duelen tanto no deberían excitarlo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los dientes. Las lágrimas se abren paso entre sus pestañas y caen al suelo. Un monólogo comienza en su mente, una narración de inmundicia y depravación que lo excita aún más de lo que ya es.

 _En el regazo de papá. El señor White. Un gran hombre. Un padre fuerte. Solo quiere que su hijo se porte mejor. Tengo que ser un buen niño. Un buen niño para el señor White. Necesito su amor, aprobación. Seré bueno, lo haré bien. Necesito su polla. Necesito su semen, lo que me hizo, lo que me formó._ _Tengo que ser bueno a partir de ahora. Un buen chico para papi, así un día me follará con su gran polla, me sostendrá en sus brazos y me embestirá, la empujará, la meterá, me abrirá el culo y lo follará duro, llenará el vacío, me hará venir._

Jesse se retuerce. Está tan tenso por dentro, tan excitado. Se siente como si estuviera a punto de correrse, pero nunca antes había alcanzado el clímax sin ser tocado. ¿Es siquiera posible? Su polla está tan hinchada que duele. Le duelen las bolas de necesidad.

Se muerde el labio y comienza a mecerse en el regazo del Sr. White. Puede sentir la erección del hombre frotándose contra su costado con cada movimiento. Jesse quiere desesperadamente estirarse hacia atrás y sujetarlo, y luego pasar la mano por debajo de la pierna del Sr. White y sostenerse a sí mismo, masturbarse mientras lo azotan, pero eso probablemente enojaría al Sr. White, estaría furioso y luego podría voltear a Jesse en su regazo, colocarlo como un sacrificio virgen, un _buffet_ listo para ser devorado, y azotar su vientre o su polla o sus muslos, abofetear su cara, pellizcar sus pezones, llamarlo un mocoso sucio, desobediente y-...

—Oh, pa... —Jesse se tapa la boca con la mano y se aferra, todo su cuerpo se pone rígido mientras uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que ha tenido lo atraviesa. Cabalga la ola en llamas, ardiendo rápida y ferozmente, arrojando un largo chorro de semen blanco sobre la alfombra. El señor White detiene su mano y mira al adolescente que está temblando en su regazo.

—¿Viniste, bebé?

La cabeza de Jesse se mueve.

—Sí. Sí señor. Lo siento.

—Eso está bien. Es bueno dejar salir las cosas. Te ayuda a pensar un poco más claro —pone el cinturón a un lado y tira de Jesse en posición vertical, lo equilibra sobre su rodilla, consciente de sentarlo sobre sus muslos en lugar de su trasero adolorido. La cara de Jesse es un desastre rosa sudoroso, ojos azules oscuros y llorosos, labios rojos hinchados por morderlos.

El Sr. White extiende la mano y limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas calientes de Jesse, acaricia su cabello contra su frente húmeda.

—Está bien, está bien —dice en voz baja y presiona un beso paternal en la frente de Jesse—. Está bien, cariño, seca tus lágrimas. Lo hiciste muy bien. Que buen chico. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Jesse se limpia la nariz que gotea con su muñeca y trata de recuperar el aliento.

—Cubrimos mucho terreno hoy —murmura el Sr. White, todavía acariciando el cabello de Jesse—. Hiciste muchos progresos. Realmente diste un paso adelante y demostraste cuán comprometido estás. Pusiste tu confianza en mí, te rendiste por completo. Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte. Deberías estar orgulloso —otro beso, esta vez en la sien de Jesse—. Y ya que confías en mí, creo que es hora de que yo confíe en ti —baja la mano y comienza a desabotonarse los pantalones.

Jesse deja de respirar y mira mientras el Sr. White se desabrocha la bragueta y mete la mano dentro. De entre los pliegues de sus elegantes calzoncillos negros, brota una larga polla roja. Cabeza ancha y roma. Bordes carnosos. Eje como un ariete, brotando de un lecho de rizos oscuros, con un par de bolas enormes y con pelo justo debajo. Es el órgano más grande que Jesse haya visto en persona.

Levanta sus ojos ansiosos.

—¿Puedo tocarlo?

La sonrisa del señor White se ensancha.

—No con tu mano.

Jesse se queda quieto por un momento. Luego, sin ninguna inhibición, se desliza lentamente de la rodilla del Sr. White y se agacha entre sus muslos. Mira, paralizado, la gruesa columna de carne que se alza ante él. Mira al señor White y le pide permiso. El hombre asiente.

Jesse se moja los labios, se inclina hacia adelante y abre la boca de par en par. Envuelve su boca alrededor del bulbo suave como la seda del pene del Sr. White. Un aroma almizclado y carnoso, el olor de las partes más íntimas del hombre, llena las fosas nasales de Jesse. Respira profundamente por la nariz y cierra los ojos. Él lo ama. Es el olor de papi.

Pasa un rato lamiendo y saboreando la punta, pasando la lengua a lo largo y alrededor de la coronilla, pasando sus labios resbaladizos por las arrugas y crestas de su prepucio, chupando la hendidura hasta que siente un sabor suave de pre-seminal. A él también le encanta. Encima de él, el señor White está sonrojado y sudando.

—Joder, bebé —gruñe—. ¿Haces este tipo de cosas a menudo?

—Mhno —murmura Jesse, y aparta la boca con un _pop_ húmedo—. Pero aprendo rápido. Y veo mucha pornografía.

—Hmm —un gemido retumba en la garganta del señor White—. Eso no puede ser saludable para un joven como tú.

—Probablemente no —Jesse vuelve a bajar, tragando la mitad del largo antes de sacarlo de su boca lentamente.

El Sr. White gime y extiende la mano para tocar la cabeza de Jesse. Pasando los dedos por su cabello.

— _Ngh_. No más porno, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? No es bueno para ti. Además, esa es... _ah._.. mi responsabilidad.

—¿Estimularme?

—Enseñarte sobre el sexo.

Jesse se agacha y arrastra la lengua por la costura del escroto del señor White.

—Pero dijo que no era un maestro.

—Todos los padres son maestros, cariño.

Jesse levanta la cara. El Sr. White lo mira sin aliento, luego se agacha más allá de su polla y acaricia la mejilla de Jesse, traza sus labios con su pulgar.

—Tengo un joven inteligente y hermoso del que cuidar. Un joven que necesita orientación, disciplina y amor para evitar autodestruirse. Y si puedo salvarlo de eso, si me deja ser esa figura paterna, esa presencia protectora que necesita, lo haré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Qué te parece, cariño?

Los brillantes labios de Jesse se curvan en una sonrisa. Las lágrimas brillan en sus húmedos ojos azules.

—Eso suena bien, papi.

El señor White se ríe jadeante.

—Bueno. Eso es bueno. Me alegra oírlo —se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, arquea las cejas y mira entre las piernas de Jesse—. Parece que te estás poniendo duro de nuevo, cariño.

Jesse mira hacia abajo. Su reluciente prepucio aún cubre la mayor parte de su cabeza, pero se retrae lentamente a medida que crece su excitación.

—Supongo que sí.

El señor White se recuesta.

—Eso es suficiente establecimiento de confianza por ahora. Es hora de la terapia de abrazos. Vuelva a sentarse en mi regazo, señor Pinkman, si lo desea. Terminaremos esta reunión con una nota positiva.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Jesse se levanta y se sube al regazo del hombre. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, se desliza cerca y apoya los brazos sobre los anchos hombros del señor White. Sus pollas se rozan entre sí, la piel caliente, húmeda y pegajosa.

El Sr. White hace otro ronroneo estruendoso y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Jesse. Extiende las manos, las arrastra por la piel suave y pecosa de la espalda de Jesse y luego vuelve a subir. De pulgar a pulgar, abarca todo el ancho del pequeño cuerpo de Jesse. Jesse se derrite bajo las caricias, sus párpados revolotean.

—Esto se siente tan bien —gime—. Muy bien, papi. No me han tocado en tanto tiempo...

El Sr. White acaricia su mejilla.

—Te voy a tocar todo lo que quieras, cariño. Todo lo que necesites. Eres mi chico. Voy a cuidar bien de mi niño.

Jesse sonríe. Ni siquiera registra las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas una tras otra. Se inclina hacia adelante y hunde su rostro en el costado del cuello del Sr. White, inhalando el aroma de su colonia. Mueve las caderas hacia adelante, frotándose contra esa colosal polla. Abierto en su regazo así, el agujero expuesto de Jesse se suelta y aprieta con necesidad. Ahora no le importaría tener un dedo dentro de él. Se siente demasiado vacío; anhela ser llenado.

Frota sus labios contra la oreja del Sr. White.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —susurra, y empuja sus caderas hacia adelante—. Quiero sentarme en tu polla.

—No estás listo para eso todavía, cariño.

—¿Algún día?

—Algún día, sí. Pero papá es demasiado grande para ti en este momento.

El señor White envuelve ambas pollas con la mano y las une. Su puño se arrastra hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mezclando sus pre-seminales y deslizando su palma. Bombea húmedamente, su agarre es firme y el ritmo constante.

Un gemido de impotencia escapa de los labios de Jesse, el sonido es mucho más fuerte que el chapoteo de la mano del Sr. White. El Sr. White inclina la cabeza y atrapa la boca de Jesse con la suya, silenciándolo efectivamente. Chupa los tiernos labios de Jesse, metiendo su lengua entre ellos. Jesse envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y le devuelve el beso descuidadamente, con entusiasmo, con pequeños gemidos agudos en su garganta. La barba del señor White le hace cosquillas, pero no demasiado. Es más suave de lo que esperaba.

— _Mm... mmh_ —Jesse hace una mueca, sus cejas se fruncen en el centro de su frente. Su polla se contrae, gotea una vez y luego estalla.

El señor White lo sujeta con seguridad, respirando con dificultad por la nariz, y de repente él también se viene. La semilla salpica en el pecho de Jesse, caliente y espesa, pintando líneas blancas y chorreantes entre sus pezones rosados.

La mano se queda quieta. Sus pollas palpitan y gotean lo último de sus cargas, y Jesse se aleja. Una línea plateada de saliva conecta su boca con la del Sr. White durante unos segundos antes de que se rompa. El hombre y el niño se miran el uno al otro, jadeando, sus rostros enrojecidos y calientes, las bocas curvándose en las comisuras.

—Eso fue asombroso, Jesse. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Jesse sonríe y brilla, todo dientes y brillantes ojos azules.

El señor White lo abraza con fuerza.

—Que buen chico. Mi bebé. Mi dulce y pequeño Jesse —le planta un beso en la oreja.

Jesse lo abraza de vuelta, con las piernas y los brazos apretados a su alrededor. Una última lágrima rueda por un lado de su nariz. Cuando habla, su voz es un tierno susurro:

—Gracias, señor White.

* * *

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, la puerta del baño en el Salón C se abre de golpe.

Pete y Badger están amenazando a un manso estudiante de primer año en la esquina mientras Jane se inclina junto a la ventana abierta, soplando humo de cigarrillo a través de la grieta de tres centímetros de ancho. Todos dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y mueven la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Jesse se tambalea, luciendo como la personificación de un colapso mental. Su rostro todavía está sonrojado, sus ojos enrojecidos y mojados, su cabello despeinado, húmedo en las sienes. Nuevas manchas de sudor oscurecen la tela de su camiseta. Se mueve como si estuviera borracho o recuperándose de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios mío, _Pinkman_ —exclama Skinny Pete, y el estudiante de primer año aprovecha su oportunidad; sale corriendo por la puerta como un conejo asustado antes incluso de que se cierre.

Jane tose entrecortadamente y ventila el humo mientras Badger da un paso atrás, dejando a Jesse pasar a su lado.

— _Mierda,_ amigo, ¿qué diablos te pasó?

—Te enviaron con ese hijo de puta, ¿no?

—Oh, mierda, de ninguna manera. ¿Es ahí donde estabas?

Pete arranca el cigarrillo de la mano de Jane, le da una larga calada y se lo devuelve. Suspira una bocanada de humo antes de ir a los mingitorios contra la pared del fondo.

—Sí. Vi al señor White —se desabrocha la bragueta, se saca y dirige un poderoso chorro de orina contra la cerámica. Él suspira de alivio.

Pete, Jane y Badger comparten la misma mirada de horror con los ojos abiertos entre sí.

—Madre de mierda.

—Oh Dios, amigo. ¿Estás bien?

—Al diablo con eso, ¿te golpeó? Parece que has estado llorando.

Jesse suelta una carcajada y vuelve su rostro hacia el techo.

—Estoy bien —gruñe y sorbe su congestionada nariz—. Hablamos. Es un tipo bastante agradable, de hecho. Más como un terapeuta.

Los tres adolescentes miran fijamente a su amigo, que obviamente está drogado o loco.

—Su nombre es Walter. Walter White. Tiene cuarenta años —se sacude, cierra la cremallera, se ruboriza—. Tiene mal genio y ha estado en prisión, pero no sé por qué. Es listo. Mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de los profesores. Sabe cómo hablar con la gente.

Ignora los rostros boquiabiertos de sus compañeros mientras se acerca al fregadero y se lava las manos con indiferencia.

—Hablamos de algunas cosas realmente personales. Se puso emocional. Fue muy comprensivo —se salpica agua en la cara y se pasa los dedos por el cabello—. Va a ser mi consejero de orientación personal a partir de ahora. Vuelvo a verlo el próximo jueves.

—Oh no.

—Mierda.

—Apuesto a que ahí es cuando te va a violar.

—Cristo, Jane, ¿qué pasa contigo y esta obsesión por la violación? Cállate ya. Dios.

—¡La violación es una amenaza muy real! ¡Nuestros culos están en juego aquí!

—Badger, ¿ _tienes_ que expresarlo de esa manera?

—Están equivocados.

El trío se queda en silencio mientras Jesse arranca unas cuantas toallas de papel marrón del dispensador y estudia su reflejo en el espejo.

—Es un poco intimidante al principio, y definitivamente no quieres hacerlo enojar —se seca la cara—. Pero una vez que lo conoces, en realidad es solo un gran oso de peluche.

La frente de Jane de repente adquiere más arrugas que un Shar Pei empapado.

—¿H-hablas en _serio_?

—Pinkman. Te atrapó —Badger sacude la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro—. Hombre, estás frito. Ahora eres su esclavo. Te usará para llegar al resto de nosotros. Es como un jodido xenomorfo.

Pete se acerca y golpea casualmente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Badger.

—Simplemente no podemos estar hablando del mismo tipo.

—Sin cabello, con barba, manos enormes, ojos verdes. Sí, Pete. Es el mismo tipo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo diablos sigues vivo?

Jesse se encoge de hombros.

—Simplemente... no peleé con él.

Pete, Jane y Badger miran en silencio atónitos.

Jesse resopla, pone los ojos en blanco y tira el fajo de toallas de papel a la basura.

—Pueden creerme o no. Es su elección. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Ja, ja, claro, Pinkman. ¿Desde cuándo dices la verdad?

—Sí, vamos. Tu segundo nombre es mierda.

Jesse se encoge de hombros y levanta las manos en un gesto de completa ignorancia.

—Lo que digan —se vuelve y camina hacia la puerta.

Badger arroja su cigarrillo a un urinario.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Jesse hace una pausa con una mano en la puerta y frunce el ceño como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que jamás haya escuchado.

—A clase. Hoy tengo un cuestionario de literatura. Si no llego tarde, es posible que pueda tomar una siesta de treinta minutos después —les muestra una sonrisa brillante y les da un saludo alegre—. Nos vemos más tarde, idiotas.

Y sale caminando.

Badger, Jane y Pete todavía están congelados en el lugar cuando la puerta se cierra frente a ellos.

Unos pasos por el pasillo, Jesse se detiene y toma aire, soltándolo lentamente. Se siente bien. Como si acabara de tirar un montón de equipaje innecesario. La campana sobre su cabeza suena de repente, señalando el final del período. Las puertas del salón se abren y los estudiantes comienzan a salir al pasillo, hablando en voz alta en camino a sus casilleros. Jesse los observa de lejos, pensando en su cita con el Sr. White la próxima semana.

_—Cubriremos nuevo terreno —prometió mientras limpiaba el pecho de Jesse con un pequeño paquete de toallas para manos, luego le entregó otra botella de agua—. Trata de no meterte en problemas hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo, bebé?_

Bebé. Cariño. Amor. Buen chico.

Jesse sonríe para sí mismo.

No es tan malo ser bueno. Él puede hacerlo. Lo hará. Por el señor White. Por _Walt_ , su papi, el sujeto que algún día lo convertirá en un hombre.

_Algún día._

Aún sonriendo furtivamente, Jesse se desliza hacia el concurrido pasillo y se une a la corriente de estudiantes.


End file.
